


The Games We Play

by SecretlyinSilence



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Draco, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7917685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretlyinSilence/pseuds/SecretlyinSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco owes Harry a life debt. Harry knows just what he wants.</p><p>Takes place during their 8th year at Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Games We Play

**Author's Note:**

> J. K Rowling owns everything Harry Potter. I'm just playing around with the characters a bit ; )

Harry was looking down at the smaller boy sitting on the couch next to him. If you would've told Harry three years ago he will have won the war, be attending his 8th year at Hogwarts and sitting next to Draco Malfoy in the Room of Requirement, he would've thought you had gone mad.  
But here he was, looking down at the slender boy.

Dracos eyes were glued to the plush carpet, looking anywhere but at the other boy.

"Look at me." Harry's voice was soft but also firm.  
This only caused Draco to draw his bottom lip between his teeth, worrying it. He was nervous but also shy when it came to sexual situations. Gathering all his courage Draco looked up. His huge silver eyes looking up to meet the larger boys gaze.

Harry looked into the huge silver pools of pure innocence. Draco looked so vulnerable sitting there, worrying his bottom lip, looking up at Harry while fiddling with his hands on his lap.

"Has anyone ever touched you, Draco? "

Draco looked puzzled momentarily by the question, not really understanding what Harry had meant.  
"Well yeah... I mean right after dinner Pansy hugged me goodnight and this morning I even shook Finnigans hand." Draco was happy he and other Gryffindors were getting along.

"No, no, sweetheart." Draco could feel the flush grow hot across his pale cheeks from the term of endearment, "Has anyone ever touched you in your private places? "  
Draco's flush was now traveling down his neck, he was positively red. No one had ever touched him down there. Despite everyone saying he had been shagging Pansy since their 3rd year. He had known he was gay starting in his 4th year. From what he had gathered, Harry had known since when he had kissed Ginny after the war. Both Harry and Draco came out at the beginning of their 8th year and everyone was accepting. Being gay wasn't looked down upon like it was in some places in muggle communities.

"No one has ever touched me, Harry." He had whispered it so quietly, Harry had to strain to hear him.  
"Not like that. " Upon hearing that Harry reached over and cupped Dracos cheek in his palm, lightly stroking him with his thumb.

"Has anyone ever kissed you, angel? "  
Draco tried to look down and avoid the question but Harry's palm held him firmly in place.  
Biting his lip again, Draco was too embarassed to talk. All he could do was lightly shake his head 'no' in response.  
It was embarrassing being 18 years old and having no experience.

Harry looked pleased with Dracos answers. Smiling down at the other boy, his green eyes were ten shades darker.  
Draco let out a small gasp because of Harry's swift movement, but it was cut off short from Harry's lips covering Draco's . It was a gentle kiss. Harrys lips were moving slowly against the smaller blonde boys. Draco slowly began moving his lips, still unsure of what to do. He let out a small gasp when he felt the Harrys tounge lightly lick his bottom lip, asking for permission draco didnt quite understand.  
"Part your lips sweetheart. Let me taste you"

Leaning back in, Harry took the smaller boys mouth with his. Putting more force behind the kiss and grabbing Draco's face with both hands, he tilted the blondes face to the side. Licking his bottom lip demanding entrance to the cute little mouth. Harry's tounge explored , tasting and teasing his tounge. Draco's tounge was shyly meeting Harry's.

Harry's tounge easily dominated the slighter boys, deeping the kiss, eating up Draco's little moans.  
Harry pulled away locking his eyes with Dracos. Gleaming silver orbs that looked so innocent and confused by his growing want for something. Something he didnt fully understand.  
The kiss had entranced Harry so much that he had to remind himself not to be too rough with Draco. He didn't want to make him uncomfortable in any way.

Pulling away, Harry lifted the blondes chin so that their eyes could meet.  
"Draco, we know why you're here" Draco began to shift nervously next to the bigger wizard.  
"Yes , Harry. You saved my life. I owe you."  
Draco was looking so naive and for once Harry really felt like a predator. Except he didn't have to stalk his pray. The little angel was sitting in front of him. Offering Harry a payment that he had no clue would entail. A payment Harry planned on abusing just so he could feel his thick cock entering that blondes tight little hole. He wanted to watch Draco's face as he breached his little pink entrance with the tip of his engorged cock. To take him achingly slow and to stretch him to accommodate to his size. He wanted to see Draco flushed red, and looking up with glazed over eyes. Harry wanted to make Draco his. He wants to come deep inside the pretty blonde boy. He wants to watch it drip from his swollen pucker, only to swipe it up with my finger and hold it to Draco's lips, watch him lap at the cum on his fingers like a little kitten who needs cream.

"Yes, Draco. You do owe me. Do you know what I am going to do to you?" Harry's eyes we're forest green, almost black with hunger.

Draco's tounge darted between his lips, wetting them from the sudden dryness in his mouth. He nodded his head 'yes'.

"I want you to tell me what I am going to do. " Harry loved teasing Draco. It was so hot to see the blonde boy get all flushed from his innocence.  
"You're going to take my virginity." Those words made Harry's erection jump in anticipation.

"How am I going to do that Draco?"  
The blonde peered up with mortified eyes.  
"Don't be shy baby. It's okay." Harry's fingers were running up and down Draco's arm, comforting him.  
"Tell me, sweetheart. "  
Shifting nervously in his seat, Draco grabbed Harry's hand that was on his arm, and intertwined their fingers.  
"Your penis will enter me, " Draco peered down, fingers still intertwined "and your semen will go inside of me."  
Hearing those words only made Harry painfully hard.

He got up on his feet and reached to help the other boy up. As soon as Draco was standing Harry reached down and picked him up like a newly wed bride, causing a squeal of protest, but it was useless. Harry was much stronger, and he rather enjoyed being held closely by the bigger boy. Harry was strong physically but he was also a powerful wizard. A damn good wizard. These thoughts only made Draco feel safe and secure. Funny how his once enemy could make him feel this way.

Harry brought Draco down onto the bed that was in the back corner of the room, laying him softly in the middle.

Draco on red silk sheets should be a crime. Harry wanted to devour every part of him.  
Harry was hovering over the nervous blonde, enjoying how beautiful Draco truly was. His slender frame and hips, his soft skin which resembled porcelain. He had prominent cheek bones and a cute button nose. His eyes were silver or a dark blue, they changed from time to time. Then there was his white blonde hair. His hair was light and soft like silk. It framed his head as if it were a halo.

He truly was an angel. His angel. Only his.

Harry leaned down and captured the soft lips with his own, earning a happy sigh from his angel. Only adding light amounts of pressure from his lips, Harry moved from Draco's mouth to place butterfly kisses all around his jaw line. He moved down to his delicate neck and placed little kisses, not wanting to mark the skin. Maybe next time.

He kissed lightly over his adams apple, causing the blonde to moan and shift his neck to get better access.  
Harry continued to kiss his way down his neck, lightly licking and nipping until a white cotton pajama shirt got in his way. Harry grabbed the bottom of the shirt and lifted it up, Draco leaned up to get it fully off.  
When he lay back down on the bed, Harry got to take in his lover's pale chest. It was perfect. Draco had no scars, unlike Harry's chest that had scars and marks from the war. No, his lover was like a pristine little doll.

Harry ran his hands down Draco's now naked sides, causing him to tremble. His callused hands against the blondes perfect skin made the small boy writhe below him.

His hands gently rubbed over the blondes nipples causing Draco to gasp. He took his fingers and rolled the light pink nipple between his fingertips, squeezing lightly. He brought up his other hand to give the other nipple attention. Slightly pinching, and then rolling between his fingers. Draco was a mess below him, making tiny mewls and holding on to Harry's arms with a very tight grip.

Harry loved how sensitive his angel was.

He surprised Draco by bringing his mouth down around his right nipple, nipping and lightly sucking. He let it out of his mouth when he was positive the bud was rock hard, and lightly blew air across it. He moved across the pale chest and took the other nipple in his mouth, repeating the same actions, loving what it did to Draco.

Harry seemed satisfied with his work. He moved away from the pink buds and licked his way down Draco's hairless chest. He stopped at the belly button and licked around it, before plunging his tounge in, and then circling it again. Harry did this a few times before he was licking his way down to the light hairs of Draco's happy trail.

"Nnghh!" Draco was thrusting his slim hips upwards, trying to create friction on his cock.  
"Please, Harry! Oh God, please!"

"What, sweetheart? Tell me what you want."  
Draco was groaning and twisting slightly, but Harry had a firm grip on his hips. With no way out, Draco complied.

"Please touch my cock" Draco was flushed from embarassment and passion, "Please."

Harry did not need to hear anymore. He gripped Draco's silk Panama bottoms and pulled his boxers down with them, with the help of Draco kicking them off. He grabbed the base of Draco's cock and took the head into his mouth.

"Oh!" Harry was swirling his tounge around the crown of Dracos cock, still firmly holding his excited lovers hips, of which were trying to thrust, seeking out more of harrys mouth.

He began sucking, hollowing out his cheeks as he greedily sucked Draco's cock, which was dripping pre come.

Draco was moaning incoherent words and was trembling like a leaf. Harry pulled off of Draco's cock with a pop and leaned up to kiss the blonde. He licked Draco's lips granting him entrance. His tounge danced with Draco's, lightly lapping at each other. Harry wanted Draco to taste himself on his tounge.

"Draco, will you flip over for me?" Seeing the slight panic behind those silver eyes, Harry quickly added, "No, not yet, baby. I am going to prepare you first. "

Nodding, Draco turned over on his stomach. Harry took a pillow and propped it underneath Draco's hips, lifting his arse in the air. Harry took in the view of the blondes perfect arse, lightly cupping the cheeks. He pulled them apart, exposing a tight, pink hole.

"Oh, Harry, noooo." Draco was groaning in pure embarrassment, never feeling so exposed in his life.

"You have no idea how hot this." The raven haired boy leaned down and swept his tounge over the blondes entrance, licking in the middle of the pucker. Draco was fisting the sheets and arching up, trying to get more. He could feel a hot coil in his lower stomach, burning for something he could not quite figure out.

"More, Harry, Oh, fuck please! "

Harry leaned up from Draco's quivering hole and grabbed lube from the nightstand. He squeezed some lube onto his fingers and lathered the pink pucker. He then made sure his middle finger was covered nicely.

"Just relax for me, baby."

Draco could feel the tip of Harrys finger causing a light preasure in his bottom. When he felt the finger breach his ring muscle, Draco gasped and arched his back. The feeling did not hurt, it felt different.

Harry had briefly stopped but slowly worked his finger until it was sheethed up to his knuckle. He pulled out completely, only to slowly push it back in. Harry kept up this slow rhythm for some seconds before picking up the pace, easily fucking Draco's slick hole with his finger.

"Gods, more. Pl-please." The beautiful blonde was panting, cheeks red, and looking up at his lover hopelessly.

Harry squeezed out more lube, spreading it along his pointer finger. Two of the raven haired boys fingers were lazily circling his lovers entrance.

"Please Har-"

Two fingers pushed passed his pucker to the hilt.

"Agh! Nghhh! "

Harry worked his fingers in an out of his lover. Watching Draco's beautiful face scrunch up with pleasure, his swollen red lips and pink cheeks. He did not warn Draco when he added a third finger, lightly scissoring them when he was fully inside the tight heat. Harry was finger fucking Draco, now seeking that sweet spot inside his lover.

"OH!"

Finding that sensitive spot, he continued to hit it.

"Harry! Please I n-need! "

"What do you need, baby boy?"

Draco realized what he needed from Harry, Savior of the Whole Bloody World.

"Please, Harry, take me... Make me yours. I am yours."

That's all the raven haired boy had to hear. He tore off his Panama top and bottoms, boxers followed right after. His cock sprung free and slapped lightly against his stomach, jutting up proudly.  
His cock was long and thick with an engorged leaking head. He was ready to claim what is his.

Harry carefully lubed up his cock and applied more to Draco's virgin heat. He lay between his lovers legs, leaning down to capture him in a loving kiss.

"Relax, baby, I'm going to go slow."

Draco drew his legs up and wrapped them tightly around Harry's back. He felt the other boy positioning something big against his opening.

"You are mine, Draco. Only mine!"

In one smooth thrust, Harry pushed his cock all the way in his lover. Draco only let out a sharp gasp, the rest of his air was ripped away. His nails were digging into Harry's back and his legs were visibly trembling, still wound around his lovers hips. The pressure made him feel as if he had just been ripped in two, impossibly full.

"You are doing so good baby, so good. Just relax, sweetheart...Fuck so tight! " Harry had a firm grip on Draco's slender waist, making sure he could not move to cause further discomfort.

After a few moments pass with Harry cooing at Draco, he nodded, telling his dark haired lover to move. Easing out and slowly pushing back in, Harry built a steady rhythm, loving the feeling of his lovers slender body.

"Faster! Please faster, Harry! "

The sounds of their bodies slapping together was echoing off the room of requirement walls. Harry was mercilessly piercing Draco's heat, hitting his sweet spot every other thrust.

"O.. OH!…..Harry I-I am going to co-come! "

"That's it angel! Come for me! "

Draco's come ribboned across his pale chest. He was breathing heavily and his body was rocking with tremors. Half lidded silver eyes looked up at Harry.

"I'm going to fill you up and make you mine!"  
Harry growled, low and harsh. Another growl erupted from Harry, and he began pumping his seed inside his lover.

"You're mine."

"Only yours, babe."

Harry was panting and leaning over Draco, casually giving him a light pecks on the mouth.

"What will it be next time?" The question was sealed with another kiss.

"Well, I was thinking something along the lines of detention in the Forbidden Forest. Kind of like our first detention together."

Harry shook his head at his blonde lover, but had to admit it sounded hot.

"God, I love your games."


End file.
